A hydraulic transfer method is a method which can form a decorative layer having excellent design properties on a formed article having a complicated three-dimensional shape, and it is necessary to form a protective layer made of a curable resin on the hydraulically transferred decorative layer by spray coating after hydraulic transfer. Therefore, the process for the production of a formed article by the hydraulic transfer method is complicated and coating equipment is required in addition to hydraulic transfer equipment. Thus, a formed article produced by the hydraulic transfer method is limited to a specialty product because of high cost.
To solve problems such as complicated processes and high cost, tests for transferring a curable resin layer onto a body to be transferred have been made using the hydraulic transfer method. For example, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho 64-22378 (Japanese Patent Application, Second Publication No. Hei 7-29084) discloses a hydraulic transfer sheet having a resin coating layer which is cured by irradiation with ionizing radiation or heat, and a method for producing a formed article having a cured resin layer, which has transferring a coating layer onto a body to be transferred using the hydraulic transfer sheet and then curing the coating layer by ionizing radiation or heat.
However, the hydraulic transfer film described in the above publication had a problem in that the resin used in the curable resin layer is limited. Also, there was a problem in that, when the resulting hydraulic transfer film having a curable resin layer free from tackiness adhesion at room temperature is stored for a long time in a rolled state, blocking occurs between the curable resin layer and the substrate film, or between the decorative layer and the substrate film.